Chris Taylor
Christopher Alan Taylor is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, played by Jason Dolley. He compares appears to be dating with his ex-girlfriend in pre-school, and has broke up with her after leaving pre-school, and begins dating with another girlfriend, Amy Montana. Everyone calls by his nickname "Chris" which he pronounced by a ID as "Chris Taylor". In season 4, he will be a recurring character instead of main character, due Dolley filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie]. Character Development Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which was release of April 9, 2010. Character Information Biography Chris was born on April 25, 1992 in New York has gave birth by his mother and father. Chris has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and learning to start skate boarding when he is 5 years old. Kyle and Olivia are Chris' younger brother and sister, and Regina Taylor is his aunt. Chris appearance has blonde big straight hair and silver blue eyes and thin chest. Chris has been wearing his skating clothing, including clothes that are boys. Personality Which he was the second "Smart Alek". By Chris's nicknames, he was called from everyone Chris, includes alias said by Cassie Amy and Kristen from "Merry Christmas!", "It's a Special of Thanksgiving Party" and "Maria.com" and (Amy Montana and Christina Ricci "A Field Trip to the Carnival". Chris became a buddy to Nick David, Zack Peck, Antonio Moon, Sasha Henry, Cassie Hilliard, Amy Montana, Jeffery Peters and Kevin Lewis, for the meantime when start playing basketball together. Chris seems to be that he used to play guitar when he was 5 years old, when not really good with the notes. Schools Chris attends to Oakwood City school, first starts in pre-school, than to North Pole Elementary from kindergarten to 6th grade, when starts beginning a relationship with Amy Montana. Later his name is on the list for attending on a summer vacation to "The School Escape". Meanwhile, he went Oakwood North for 7th grade with Zack and Amy, than switches to South, which recalls Oakwood Jr. High for 8th grade with all of his friends. Chris has now attends to Oakwood High School for the final year of him and his friends of Oakwood City school. Family Joan Taylor and Jeff Taylor are Chris' parents. The both have been divoreced for four years, within Chris has went around with Joan. Kyle Taylor and Olivia Taylor were his youngest brother and sister, he is one of the oldiest sibiling of the family, when they all also lived with Joan, by the time she and Jeff were divorced. Regina Taylor is his nice aunt. Relationship In the third episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Amy Montana first meet Chris after bump to each other. In The Bad Review of our Design after dropped Amy's purse bump to each other, they first meet and has been dating. While in the climax of the episodes but in "Were are Getting Married!", Chris caught Amy hit by a pole. When quickly start head to Nick. By "Were are not Getting Married!", they meet again, granting as they start to have their first kiss. It causes when Chris talking about Amy "big hair, chubby chest and a Smart Alek" as well chest was thin. Nick has heard it. It causes for Nick and Amy ended up arguing to ended their relationship and their marriage. In "You Have a Girlfriend, Already?", Chris and Amy has planed they both were getting married by growing up, asks already to marry. When Chris's mother talks about tell Chris has a girlfriend, Amy didn't find out, with another girlfriend he already have. Chris asks on Amy that she and his girlfriend have been broken up. Causes Amy leaving the party and Chris follows. He wants to let Amy to make him have another chance for his and Amy's relationship. Amy couldn't do the thing. By later, singing on her entrance in the party. The wedding was undo with pastor calls Amy "Carol", but Chris and Amy sends "Amy". In "Amy is Cheating on Me", Brat accidentally kisses Amy by [[Cassie Hilliard|Cassie]'s real joke, Chris saws and ended on Amy's relationship. He is angry at her and leave her for once. Amy tries to make him coming back, still want meet him. Chris later goes back to Amy with a apology to she is telling the truth, but keeps a secret that he still angry at him. But in "Welcome to the Spelling Bee", he begins flirting with Amy's enemy, Maria Anderson, keeping a secret away from her. It still happens the same from "24 of Love". Now "Chris is Moving or Staying", Amy tells Chris when have tonight's date at diner while still hates her, caught Amy kissing Brat. Later, Chris and Maria kissed, Cassie spotted them. She warned Amy. When Amy and Cassie will talk to Chris, lying to them, he is not cheating on Amy. Amy thinks that making Chris as Cassie's boyfriend, but Tristan already her boyfriend, but they broke up. Amy became angry at Cassie lying to her, but she was telling the truth and Chris wasn't telling the truth. Later, Amy spotted, she now believes Cassie was right, and don't believe Chris is right. She spotted Chris and Maria kissing in Chris's home, Amy spotting at his window. Amy has now became angry at both of them, Chris telling her lie, she is not cheating, Amy is cheating on him with Brat. Amy did not like Brat. Amy has now leave Chris, for good. But in "part 2", Chris starts dreaming about Amy. Feeling real bad, Amy was right. He make out when start marrying with Maria, but Chris calls her "Amy". Maria begins to leave Chris, forever. Now Chris and Amy were not together, now has stop leaving Amy a secret. He starts his relationship with Amy, after fights with Adam Black. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes